Our princess is back
by Lisandra0210
Summary: Tout le monde connait l'histoire de la fameuse l'humaine Yui et de la famille Sakamaki et si en fait elle aurait compté un membre de plus! Que se passerait-il..? Et si ce fameux membre était une jeune fille qui a un destin des plus funèbres...à moins que...


…Our Princess is back…

Prologue.

Nous nous trouvons dans le manoir de la famille Sakamaki. Une agitation régnait parmi tous les occupants. Les six frères Sakamaki étaient heureux d'accueillir leur nouveau petit frère. Qui viendrait au monde d'ici quelques minutes. Des cris de douleur se laissaient entendre à travers la porte puis après les cris de douleur ce fut les cris d'horreur les six frères ne comprirent pas ces cris d'horreur et de répugnance et quand Ayato le plus âgé prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte c'est pour tomber nez à nez avec sa chère mère qui tenait de ses mains protectrices, non son frère mais SA SŒUR ! …..

Cordelia : et bien Ayato vient saluer ta chère petite sœur .

Ayato était sous le choc, il n'avait même pas entendu la demande ou plutôt l'ordre de sa mère. Il était statufié de voir que sa petite sœur ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa détestée de mère. Ensuite Laito accompagné de Kanato entra dans la chambre et eux aussi tombèrent dénués.

Kanato serrant son doudou teddy : mais mère ce n'est pas notre frère !

Cordelia : non mon canari c'est ta chère petite sœur … !

C'est à ce moment-là que Karl Heinz (ou Tougo Sakamaki) fit sont entré les yeux injectés de sang.

Karl : Toi….Cordelia comment as-tu osé faire ça !

Cordelia : mais je n'ai rien fait… à part mettre au monde ma précieuse petite princesse

Cordelia resserra sa prise sur sa ''princesse'' et commença à la câliner comme un précieux trésor.

C'est là que ''la précieuse princesse '' se réveilla et voyant le visage de sa mère commença à crier et à pleurer de plus en plus fort en voyant sa mère la resserrer contre elle.

Kenji : même sa propre fille la déteste… c'est pathétique…

Karl se tourna vers Kenji le seul de ses fils qui lui ressemblait que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

Karl : voyons Kenji soit plus poli…..

Cordelia : c'est comme ça que tu leur apprends les bonnes manières… ! Alors j'ai peur pour ma princesse . Il faudrait mieux que je la garde près de moi alors.

Karl : tu ne la garderas pas…soit en sûr.

Cordelia sourit malicieusement et se leva de sa couche et se posta devant Karl, le bébé toujours dans ses bras qui continuait à pleurer.

Cordelia : croit moi Karl ma princesse restera avec moi….pour toujours

Karl furieux d'être contredit leva sa main à la hauteur de sa chère femme et la gifla. Sous la force de son mari Cordelia tomba sur le lit avec toujours sa précieuse princesse qui avait redoublé ses cris. Karl en profita pour prendre sa fille et l'emmener loin de sa femme .

Cordelia : Tu ne pourras pas la tenir loin de moi longtemps.

Karl : si je peux et je le ferais.

Karl regarda Ayato, Laito, Kanato et Kenji et leur désigna la porte, les petits comprirent tout de suite et Karl confia la nouvelle venue à Ayato qui l'enserra avec force pour la protéger de sa folle de mère. Ayato sorti le premier et rejoignit de suite ses autres frères Shu et Subaru de loin les plus calmes des frères Sakamaki, à la vue du paquet que portait Ayato Shu et Subaru se relevèrent et comprirent enfin la raison des cris qui parvenait à leurs oreilles il y a quelques minutes.

Shu : Elle ressemble beaucoup à ta mère Ayato

Ayato : ouais….

Laito : pauvre d'elle..elle est sûrement maudite

Kanato : c'est horrible

Kanato resserra encore plus son Teddy dans ses bras

Keiji : …..

Subaru le seul qui ne disait rien continua à regarder l'enfant dans le bras d'Ayato. C'est vrai que son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Cordelia mais sa petite touffe de cheveux était argentée il ne put encore voir les yeux de la petite princesse qui était endormie bercée par les balancements que Ayato provoquait avec ses bras.

Subaru : Ayato…

Ayato :quoi ! dit-il furieux

Subaru : va plus doucement je te rappelle que tu as un bébé dans les bras.

C'est à ce moment-là que Karl Heinz sort de la chambre et ferma la porte de toute sa rage. Il se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui c'était formé autour de sa fille.

Karl : les garçons je dois prendre votre petite sœur pour l'emmener quelque part.

Ayato : Quelque part..et c'est ou ça ?

Karl reconnut bien son caractère en celui de son aîné

Karl : Je dois emmener votre petite sœur quelque part ou votre mère ne pourra la trouver…

Kanato : mais….

Karl : Kanato il n'y a pas de mais….votre sœur doit partir loin de Cordelia.

Kanato : oui mais…

Karl : IL N'Y A PAS De ''OUI MAIS'' !

Les cris firent se réveiller la petite princesse endormie qui alors ouvrit les yeux et Subaru qui regardait toujours le précieux bébé tomba dans un océan vermeil.

Karl qui c'était calmer aussitôt qu'il avait entendu sa princesse crier tomba subjugué par ses yeux aussi rouges que le sang. Finalement cette enfant ne ressemblait pas tellement à cette folle de Cordelia.

Karl alors reposa ses yeux sur Kanato et lui dit d'une voix pleine de remords

Karl : Je suis désolé Kanato…mais je fais tout ça pour le bien de notre famille et aussi pour le bien de votre sœur.

Ayato alors donna le précieux fardeau et Karl essaya de prendre sa petite princesse avec tendresse sans trop la secouer plus qu'elle ne l'avait été il y a quelques minutes. Karl alors appela sa seconde femme Beatrix.

Beatrix : tu m'as appelée

Karl : oui…voudrais-tu bien aller coucher mes fils si tu veux bien.

Beatrix : oui…je le ferais.

Karl : bien…bonsoir !

Beatrix : bonsoir

POV Karl

Toujours aussi froide avec tout le monde…ma chère Beatrix tu ne changeras jamais.

Retour POV Général

Ce soir-là on put remarquer à travers la brume une silhouette tendre un précieux trésor à une autre. Et si nous avions été assez proches ont aurait pu entendre.

''Prenez bien soin d'elle''

Fin Prologue.

Merci d'avoir jeter un coup d'oeil ;)


End file.
